Nothing's Gonna Harm You
by disny07
Summary: Blaine loves Supernatural and wants to watch it with Kurt. Kurt gets easily scared. If only he had someone to cuddle with... oh wait.  Kurt/Blaine fluff is fluffy. Like cotton candy. Cotton candy is yummy. Ergo, Kurt/Blaine is yummy. XD


"You've NEVER seen Supernatural?" Blaine questioned, an expression of pure horror on his face. Kurt gaped back, confused at Blaine's reaction.

"No… I never got around to it. Besides, when it first came out it looked all gory and violent," he replied slowly. "It wasn't really my kind of thing. Especially at 11." _'And especially now,' _he thought to himself.

Blaine crossed his arms. Kurt shifted uncomfortably. Blaine had a way of bearing into you that could either make you feel on top of the world or feel like the biggest idiot in existence. But it was just a TV show. What was the big deal? After a stare down that seemed to last forever, Blaine slowly advanced to the couch Kurt was sitting on. He sat down and took Kurt's hands. Staring deep into his eyes and making Kurt notice how stuffy the room suddenly became, Blaine began,

"Would you consider watching a few episodes with me? It's a REALLY good show, Kurt. Probably my all-time favorite. Yeah, it's gory and violent, but that's not all it is! It has really funny bits, and I mean funny. The acting is fantastic, and the stories are really good. Except Bugs. But we can skip that episode. Anyway, I truly think you would like it." He ended with a dazzling smile.

Kurt hesitated. On the one hand, it did sound pretty cool. On the other, it sounded absolutely terrifying. He hated horror anything. It was something he avoided at all costs.

"What is it even about..?" Kurt asked, trying to delay his decision for as long as possible.

"It's about two EXTREMELY attractive brothers who go out and hunt monsters. Demons, ghosts, vampires, shape shifters, wendigos-"

"-what the hell is a wendigo?" Kurt cut in, intrigued.

Blaine laughed, "You'll have to watch to find out. It's in the second episode, so you wouldn't have to wait long."

Damn it. Blaine had backed Kurt into the proverbial wall, and it would take some effort to reverse the situation. But did Kurt really want to? It sounded like a really interesting show, and Blaine's emphasis on extremely attractive brothers was definitely enticing. Then there was one more thought that had crept into his head. Kurt hated horror anything. This was already stated. He was known to cower in terror and cling to the nearest pillow and/or person for protection. At this moment the nearest person was in fact the man he was absolutely crazy about. Kurt grinned. Clinging to Blaine sounded like the most wonderful thing ever. He was sold.

"Ok... we can watch it. But I should warn you, I get scared. Really scared, really easy."

Blaine beamed. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Giving Kurt a quick wink, he got up and ran off to get the DVD's. Which was very lucky for Kurt, as he was now sporting an intense blush and stupid grin.

Blaine looked around his room for the DVDs, extremely pleased with the sudden turn of events. He really did want to watch the show. He wasn't lying about that. And it would be really nice to introduce Kurt to it as well, to share something with him. But his intentions weren't strictly…pure. He figured, or at the very least hoped, that Kurt would get scared and need someone to comfort him. Sure it was a cheap trick, but any excuse to cuddle with Kurt was a good one.

He returned to the living room a few minutes later, Supernatural and a blanket in hand.

"Blanket?" Kurt asked, pointing at it.

Blaine shrugged. "Comfort?"

Kurt chuckled, but secretly appreciated that Blaine actually brought out a 'comfort blankie'. He felt so childish even thinking that, but who cares? He was grateful for the damn thing.

Blaine popped in the first DVD, carefully draped the blessed blanket over Kurt, and turned off the lights.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kurt whimpered.

"Don't worry. I told you, I'm here. Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around," he responded soothingly.

"Did you seriously quote Sweeny Todd to make me feel better?"

"… maybe," Blaine said happily as he sat down. Pulling the cover over himself as well, he gave one final reassuring smile to his obviously nervous friend, and hit play.

It started out simple enough- a clearly loving family, saying goodnight to each other without a care in the world. Kurt didn't like where this was going one bit. Given the context of the show, the foreboding music that suddenly started playing, and the flickering lights, a seemingly happy family was about to get entirely screwed over.

The baby, whose name was apparently Sam, started crying through the baby monitor. Kurt tensed. He REALLY didn't like where this was going. The mom got up and went to check on him, but the dad was already there. Content, she left the room and headed downstairs. Kurt let out a deep breath he was holding in. Something bad was going to happen, but what could it possibly- oh crap.

Kurt jumped. Blaine immediately grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Any other time it would have totally distracted him, but right now he was too caught up in the fact that baby Sam was currently in a room with a total stranger standing over him.

Whatever Kurt was expecting to happen next, it was not that the pretty, young mother would get spread-eagled to the ceiling, stabbed in the stomach, and then spontaneously combust, setting the whole house ablaze. It's obvious to say at this point Kurt was clinging onto Blaine's arm for dear life.

Even after the scene ended and the story advanced 22 years, Kurt hadn't budged. He had a death grip on Blaine's arm and had no intention of letting go. Not that Blaine seemed to mind. Kurt couldn't see his face, but Blaine looked like someone who seemed totally pleased with life. Because… well… he was.

Some girl in a sexy nurses outfit appeared on screen. Blaine immediately pictured Kurt in it, causing him to turn a violent shade of red. _'Not the time, Blaine'_ he thought to himself. _'Definitely later. Not now.' _Clearing his throat, he shifted a little, jolting Kurt. It was clear he was about to say something, until a man appeared on the TV.

"Oh!" Kurt squeaked, suddenly sitting up cheerfully. "Is that…?"

"Yup," Blaine replied, eying Kurt with an extremely amused grin on his face. "THAT is Sam Winchester."

Kurt looked over Blaine suspiciously before finally asking, "… are you sure you watch this show for the plot?"

* * *

By the end of the episode Kurt was absolutely hooked. He was totally traumatized, but he was hooked nonetheless. Blaine was right, the two brothers- Sam and Dean- were gorgeous. Totally and completely drop dead gorgeous. He still doubted that Blaine watched the show entirely for the plot, but did admit the show itself was good as well.

As to the horror aspect of the show, a happy medium was found with Kurt snuggled tight against Blaine, head on his shoulder. Blaine happily had his arms wrapped around Kurt protectively. It was a pretty good system.

"You up for one more episode?" Blaine asked carefully, not wanting to push his luck.

Kurt looked up and nodded eagerly. "I gotta find out what the hell a wendigo is!" He answered a matter-of-factly, before returning to Blaine's shoulder once again. Blaine giggled and turned on the second episode.

They were barely a minute in before Kurt jumped up, pointing hysterically to the screen.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, worried. The wendigo hadn't even appeared yet. Kurt grabbed the clicker and a few seconds later paused the show.

"Look!" He said, pointing at the actor frozen the screen on.

Blaine stared at it for a few moments. Finally,

"Holy crap!" His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. "That guy looks just like your step-brother!"

"Uh-huh," Kurt replied, totally shocked. "It looks EXACTLY like Finn!"

The two stared at the screen, and then each other for what seemed an eternity. The resemblance was uncanny. Kurt collapsed into a fit of laughter. At that point Blaine cracked up too and fell onto the floor. Kurt found that just made things even funnier, and followed suit. The two lay next to each other on the carpet, finding the whole scenario positively hysterical.

Once they regained some composure, Blaine shifted closer and wrapped his arms around Kurt, who was still gasping for air.

"Breathe, Kurt. Breathe. It's kinda important," he ordered, brushing the hair out of Kurt's face.

"Breathing is boring," Kurt retorted, still giggling but otherwise distracted by the attractive man now holding him tight and stroking his hair playfully.

"So, are you gonna tell Finn he was in Supernatural?" Blaine asked, genuinely curious.

"If I can talk to him about it without cracking up," Kurt said. "So… it's unlikely."

Blaine smiled, then unexpectedly grew serious. "I should probably warn you," he began darkly, "'Finn' gets eaten by the wendigo."

Kurt paused, clearly thinking about what Blaine just said. Unable to hold it in, he cracked up again, and the terrible giggle fit resumed at full force.

* * *

_Merry Christmas Sarah! Ya it's an extremely early present, but I don't care. I love you! And I really wanted to get this posted. Hope you liked it!_

_For everyone else: I hope you like it too. This story is crack. Low level crack, but crack nonetheless.  
_

_Who doesn't watch Supernatural for the plot? I watch it for the plot. They are amazing. Sure there are hot guys, but what does that have to do with anything? Do people seriously only watch for Jensen Ackles and Jared Padelecki? XD_

_My reactions to the pilot were very much Kurt's. I was a bit less clingy, but then again I didn't have a really hot guy to cling to. I always have a comfort blankie when I watch season one. It really is the most terrifying season out of all of them. Blaine was very smart to plan ahead on that._

_Yes. Corey Monteith was in the Wendigo episode of Supernatural. He viciously dies like 3 minutes in, but he is there. All my Glee/Supernatural friends noticed it, and many amusing crossovers have been in place ever since. So for this particular story, I HAD to comment on it. It was too easy._


End file.
